


So Weird

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: adult life is already so goddamn weird and then a baby shows up





	So Weird

“Adult life is already so goddamn weird I didn’t think that I would have to deal with this too,” Stiles sighed as he gently picked up the baby that was sitting in the middle of his bed.

An hour ago, Derek stopped by, handing Stiles a baby and telling him he’d be back in a few hours before practically sprinting out the door. 

“So Lily, how’s it going?” Stiles asked.

She babbled back at him, smacking her chubby hands against his face.

“I feel you kiddo, Derek just handed you to me and left. Are you his kid or just some random baby? We’ll never know,” he exaggerated, making faces at her to keep her entertained.

Stiles wasn’t completely incompetent but he’s never been in charge of a one-year old before. Thankfully the afternoon went by without a hitch and Derek was letting himself back into Stiles’ house.

“Derek, I don’t want to assume but you didn’t steal this baby did you? Because yesterday we went out on a date and watched a movie and had a great meal and I’m almost 100% sure that there was no tiny human with us so where did she come from?”

“No, I didn’t kidnap her. I was out for a run this morning and I came across a witch. She was the daughter of the witch we helped last month and she was really grateful that we saved her mom from the rouge wolf and her way of thanking me was with a kid.”

“So, she’s your kid?” Stiles asked. Looking back down at Lily, he could see the green and hazel eyes that he was so used to seeing on his boyfriend.

“Huh, same eyes,” he muttered to himself.

“She’s um – “

Derek was silent, not finishing his sentence.

“She’s what, babe?”

“She’s ours.”

“Ours as in you and me together like both our DNAs combined into one baby?” Stiles asked, stunned that he was still able to form words.

“Yes, ours.”

They sat in silence, Lily’s cooing eventually breaking the silence.

Derek’s nose scrunched up, reaching over to take Lily from Stiles.

“She needs her diaper changed,” Derek said.

Stiles got up, following Derek into his living room, setting up a changing mat and grabbing a diaper and wipes from the bag of supplies that Derek brought over.

Stiles watched as Derek changed the diaper with ease, humming under his breath to keep Lily entertained.

“You’re good at that,” Stiles eventually said.

“I used to babysit my siblings and cousins when they –“

Stiles just nodded, taking a freshly changed Lily and airplane-flying her around the room.

“You know we have to talk about this right?” Derek asked after throwing out the dirty diaper and washing his hands.

“I know we talked about getting married first before we started adopting kids but clearly the universe has different plans for us. We’re practically engaged at this point anyways so I say that we finally sign that lease on the apartment downtown and start our family.”

Stiles knew he and Derek were on the same page in regard to where they were in their relationship but it was still nerve-wracking to say it out loud.

Derek nodded, joining Stiles on the couch, curling up next to him and gently stroking Lily’s cheek.

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed suddenly.

“What’s wrong babe?” Derek asked.

“No nothing. I was just thinking about how I need to call my dad. He’ll be over here before we know it because he’s been dying for grandkids and now he has one!”

Lily laughed and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh too.

“That’s right munchkin. You’ll get to meet your grandpa soon.”

Stiles wasn’t sure he was ready for parenthood but a few hours with Lily and he knew he’d never be the same.

Man, adult life is already so damn weird and he couldn’t wait for what else was in store.


End file.
